Love as Pure as Snow
by Miirkaelisaar
Summary: After a meeting, Japan comes across Canada skating all alone. When Canada convinces him to join in, the two shy, lonely nations eventually begin a happy friendship, and possibly more. Warning: lots of cute. Don't throw up.
1. Skating in Circles

**Love as Pure as Snow**

Chapter 1 – Skating in Circles

_**I was on SaltedMapleFC Deviant Art and they didn't have any fanfic at all. Not to mention there is almost no Canada/Japan here on fanfiction, either. So I thought someone should write one. And I know the characters of Japan and Canada pretty well, and I know they'd make really good friends under most circumstances. In my personal RPs Japan and Canada have a lot of adversity toward one another and it's really relieving writing them as friends and possibly even more.**_

_**This fanfic will mainly be Canada and Japan becoming friends because they're both nice shy lonely boys. And I'm hoping to actually go pretty far in this if I have time, and I hate to disappoint anyone if I can't, but c'est la vie~**_

_**Try not to be overtaken by all the cute -_-"**_

_**Warnings: This fic's rating may be changed later if more mature themes arise, but it's doubtful, because this is a pretty fluffy story... Sorry for any inconvenience, but you can also find this story on my DeviantArt, which I will add to my profile shortly after publishing this.**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated and will probably decide the fate of this fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.**_

The snow drifted down on Canada like ashes, landing in his soft blonde hair and melting on his pale skin. The blades of his skates made soft grating sounds against the slick ice of a large pond in the woods. He was alone as far as he knew.

Earlier, Matthew Williams had been sitting in a meeting, watching the snow float down outside and wishing England would hurry up with his reports. He remembered someone closing with an announcement of a Christmas party, probably America, hungry for attention.

When the meeting was over, Canada made a beeline for the nearby park. He didn't have to go home since the meeting was being held in Canada. It was only a week to Christmas and it had already been snowing for months here.

Matthew closed his eyes, twirling in a circle near the center of the pond, enjoying the stinging cold against his face and bare hands despite its attempts to paralyze him. Suddenly he heard someone call him in a soft voice. He twisted around, eyes snapping open, and lost his balance, falling to the ice. He grimaced as pain shot through his elbow, but quickly recovered and pushed himself to his feet, balancing expertly on his ice skates. He glanced up to see Japan standing at the edge of the pond, watching him.

"Ah, gomenesai, Kanada-san. I did not mean to upset your concentration." Honda Kiku apologized, his face a bit surprised at the other nation's fall.

Matthew shook his head, skating slowly over to the edge of the pond. "N-no, it's ok, I just... I wasn't paying attention." He blushed faintly, embarrassed that he'd tripped over his own feet like that. "S-so what are you doing here?"

Japan looked around as if he didn't notice he'd wandered here. "Ano, I saw you by yourself and you look so happy. I just... eto, wanted to watch you." At this he almost looked embarrassed.

"Why don't you join me?" Canada asked, always eager to make new friends. "It's fun and easy and the winter is so nice."

"Ano... I..." Kiku shook his head. "I do not think I would enjoy it. Besides, I do not own the neccessary equipment." He pointed to Canada's ice skates.

"Sure you would. And it's fine, we can go buy some right now. I'll pay, it'll be my Christmas present to you." Matthew was relishing in the fact that someone was talking to him, paying attention to him. He didn't want Japan to leave yet.

Japan hesitated, studying Canada's face. He looked so hopeful, and Kiku wondered if he even had any other friends. Of course there was America, but he seemed to ignore the boy as much as Japan and every other nation did. He considered it. He had nothing better to do. "I suppose it could do no harm..."

"Great!" Matthew's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Come on, there's a store right on the corner we can buy you a pair of skates." Leaving their cars in the lot at the park, Canada lead Japan down the street to a small store by itself. Inside were various gift store items, along with sporting goods and general-store items, like groceries. Matthew helped Kiku try on skates until they found a pair that fit him and he payed for them, walking back to the park with Japan, sho couldn't help but be worried at the prospect of moving across frozen water with blades on his feet.

Ten minutes later, Canada was trying to convince Japan to get up from the bench at the edge where he was sitting and come onto the ice. "Don't worry, it's really easy, just keep your feet apart a little and push out with your toes. Like walking backward." He skated forward a few feet and returned, showing Japan how to do it.

Kiku frowned. "I do not want to fall..."

"Oh." Matthew laughed lightly. "I won't let you fall, it's ok. You can hold my hand if you want." He held out a hand to Japan.

The quiet nation eyed Canada's hand skeptically, vaguely wondering why he chose not to wear gloves in this cold. Japan finally conceded to grasping Canada's fingers in his own mittened hand and stood up, gasping when his feet immediately began sliding forward ahead of him. Grabbing Canada by the shoulders, he managed to right himself. "I-I am not sure if I can do this."

"Of course you can." Canada gave Japan a warm smile. "Everyone falls the first few times."

"You mean I will fall again?" Japan asked, as if he hadn't expected it.

"It's ok, it's not that bad. That's part of learning something new. But see, that's why I'm here. I'll catch you." He smiled again. "Come on, don't be nervous." He slowly moved away from the edge of the pond, tugging Japan along with him. He watched the smaller nation's feet, making sure not to trip him up. "There, was that so hard?"

Japan looked up, having been rigorously watching his feet so he wouldn't fall. Now he noticed they were in the center of the frozen pond, far from the soft snow on the shore and surrounded by thick hard ice.

Canada didn't wait for an answer. He gently pulled Japan forward again, ignoring the other nation's surprise. He swept to the left, taking both of Japan's hands in his own, and straightened his arms so they were circling around, only their connected hands keeping them from skidding off in opposite directions.

Japan was surprised to find himself suddenly spinning on the ice, but not falling. Apparently Canada knew enough about ice skating to control his partner whether they knew how to skate or not. Somehow this reassured Kiku, and he relaxed very slightly, marvelling at how the snow swirled around them. He didn't even notice when the spinning suddenly slowed almost to a stop and Canada let go of him, sliding away on the ice with a michievous smile.

Japan stared, wide-eyed. "Wait!" He panicked, already feeling his coordination slipping along with his feet. "I-I will fall!"

Canada merely spread his arms. "Come here, then. Just like I showed you. You can do it." His warm smile spread over his face again.

Kiku bit his lip and pushed a foot forward. He felt himself sliding forward and instictively pushed his other foot out. It corrected his balance and he slid forward more, pushing his first foot out again and so on, until he skated, slowly and shakily, but surely, into Canada's arms, clutching onto him frantically for support. He blushed faintly. "Th-that was not so hard."

"See?" Matthew grinned. He felt so accomplished. He taught another nation something new, he may have even made a friend, and all without even trying. Usually no one talked to him.

Japan looked up at Canada's face and was surprised to feel a faint fluttering in his stomach. He realized the taller nation was holding him and fought back the warmth that tried to creep into his face. He pushed away from Matthew. "Ano... Kanada-san, I should be going."

"Huh?" Canada gave Japan a confused look. Had he done something wrong? "So soon?"

"Gomenesai. I-I have a lot to do. Can you help me off the ice?" Kiku looked at the ground almost apologetically.

Matthew nodded, trying not to look too upset, and helped Kiku skate to the edge of the pond. They removed their skates and walked to the parking lot together in silence and had just said quiet farewells when Canada turned to Japan. "Hey."

Japan hesitated and turned around.

"I was thinking, it's really cold, and if you're not too busy, maybe you could stop by my house and we can have something warm to drink." Matthew offered quietly.

"Ano..." Japan thought for a second, but it was cold and Canada seemed so lonely, he felt almost bad about wanting to leave. "Alright." He got in his car and Canada climbed into his own, grinning cheerfully, and lead the way to his home.

Canada led Japan into his house, shaking snow from his coat and hair. He went to the kitchen. "I know you prefer tea, but I only have hot chocolate right now. I hope you don't mind."

Kiku shook his head. "Not at all." He didn't really like sweet things, but he wanted to be courteous. He looked around at Matthew's ornate living room as he waited. It was obvious from much of the design that Canada took after France in many ways.

Canada reappeared with a small tray and two cups of hot chocolate. He and Japan each took one and sipped at it silently, occasionally making small conversation that died quickly.

"You have a very nice home, Kanada-san." Japan spoke up. "You have very good tastes."

"Ah, y-yeah." Canada looked around the room, expression slightly nostalgic. "Yeah, Papa helped me get this house..." A small smile graced his lips at some old memory.

Kiku caught himself staring at Matthew again and quickly averted his eyes to the arm of the sofa he was sitting at. "Eto... I should be going soon..." He said quietly.

Canada looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner. "Oh, I'm sorry." He stood up, apologetic. "I didn't realize how late it was getting." He lead Japan to the hall, where he retrieved his coat, and opened the door for him.

Japan stepped onto the snow-dusted porch and turned back to Canada. "It was very nice talking with you, Kanada-san. And ice-skating. And visiting your house. You are very hospitable." He hesitated, opening his mouth to add something else, but changing his mind. He found himself remembering the way Canada held onto him to keep him from slipping away when they were skating...

He thought for a second. Wasn't kissing on the cheek a casual custom in France? In a split-second decision, Kiku stood on his tiptoes and gave Matthew a fleeting peck on the cheek, blushing faintly. "A-a-arigato." He turned and left before Canada could respond, getting into his car and driving home.

Canada stared after Japan for a while before closing the door. He put his fingertips to his cheek. He wondered if Japan was trying to emulate a French custom by kissing him on the cheek? If so, why had Kiku acted so flustered afterward? Matthew felt a blush creep into his face at the possibility that it meant something. He didn't know Japan very well, but just the prospect of someone liking and paying attention to him was the most hopeful feeling he'd had in a long time.

He smiled to himself as he got ready for bed. He was determined to at least be friends with Japan now. They'd spent almost the whole day together and even though they barely talked, Kiku never forgot Matthew was there. Which was something people did even when they were in the middle of a conversation with him. It was different and it made him feel good.

Matthew really couldn't help the fact that the memory of skating in circles with Kiku crept into his mind as he drifted off to sleep...


	2. Friends

_**Reviews are much appreciated and will probably decide the fate of this fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.**_

About a week had passed since the last meeting. It hadn't really crossed Canada's mind much unless he was by himself and had nothing else to think about. He slipped into the meeting and took his place, as usual. America was ranting across the table to China about something, waving his arms flamboyantly with little regard to how close his elbows were to Matthew's face. Canada leaned out of the way, used to this sort of behavior.

The meeting was for the most part uneventful, aside from America spilling coke on his laptop in the middle of his presentation. Canada slipped out of the meeting unnoticed, like usual. He made it about to his office before he felt a faint tug at his sleeve. He turned around, surprised to see Japan standing there.

"Konnichiwa, Kanada-san." Kiku greeted him quietly. "Are you very busy?"

Matthew wasn't sure why Japan followed him, but he wasn't complaining. Someone was finally paying attention to him. It felt wonderful. "No, I don't really have an agenda right now. I was just about to file my paperwork and go have coffee. I-if you want, you can come with me... my treat?" He offered shyly.

"Hai." Kiku nodded with a small smile. He was encouraged by the fact that Canada seemed to like spending time with him. A lot of people found Japan monotonous or even boring. He didn't mean to be. He had lots of exciting stories and games and movies, but he just wasn't a very extroverted person. Kiku prefered to hide his feelings, and some people took it as apathetic. But apparently Canada was comfortable with it.

"One second." Matthew smiled and turned, unlocking his office door and stepping inside. He quickly filed his papers as Japan examined the credentials hanging on the wall, along with several newspapers and flyers. Canada's office was more like a kid's room with nicer furniture than an office. He lead Japan back into the hall, locking his office, and down the hall to the parking lot.

"I think I will leave my car here, Kanada-san." Kiku said, making a split-second decision. "I will go with you in your car. I do not usually use mine anyway. It is... hard to drive." It was true, Japan only bought a car for convenience. But he wasn't a very good driver, and much too cautious and nervous.

"Ok." Matthew smiled, leading Japan to his car and unlocking it. He got in, Japan following suit, and began their leisurely drive through the snow-dusted countryside. It wasn't a very long trip, and soon they arrived at a small coffee shop, seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Canada lead the way into the shop and seemed to know everyone there. Though he remained soft-spoken, he seemed open with his citizens. He spoked with a few customers in a soft Canadian accent, enunciating his vowells in a way Japan found a little funny sounding, but the civilians in the room seemed perfectly comfortable, responding in similar accents.

Kiku wondered why Canada used this smooth dialect here with his people, but hid it behind a short, quiet tone when in the company of other nations. It was like he had an entire secret personality no one even noticed. Something he only shared with his kindred spirits. And something he was made fun of in other places...

Matthew finally lead Japan to a corner booth by the window, where they could see the snow softly falling outside. The trees across the street still had bright orange leaves on it, even a month into the freezing snow. It looked pretty neat, clashing with the silvery ground.

Within a few minutes, the waitress came over and gave them their drinks, which Canada had apparently ordered while conversing at the counter. She left after a polite exchange and Canada turned to Japan.

"I hope you don't mind I ordered for you." He murmered, slipping back to his nation-voice, quiet and toneless, and wavering.

Kiku shook his head with a small smile. He was sure whatever Canada had chosen for him couldn't be too bad. He took a sip and was surprised. Green tea. A beverage Japan enjoyed moreso than others, his favorite in fact. It made him feel ashamed at how very, very little he knew about Canada. Here the gentle, shy nation made an effort to know everyone, their hobbies, their favorite drink... and no one knew who he was. "I-iie... it's... exactly what I wanted..." The words made Canada smile.

Kiku knew he'd never have been able to display the same hospitality to Canada. He didn't know the first thing about him, aside from the fact that he seemed to like ice and sweet things, judging by the big cup of ludirously chocolatey hot cocoa he'd ordered. It even had whipped cream and a cherry on top, like a child's drink. It made Canada look even more innocent, if that was possible.

Oblivious to Kiku's stares, Canada gazed through the frosty window, absently plucking the cherry from his drink, holding it by the stem. Rather than tip his head back and break whatever line of sight he was following, Matthew reached out with his tongue, curling the tip around the cherry and pulling it into his mouth. He yanked the stem away and closed his lips before turning back to his drink, never noticing Kiku's blush.

"Kanada-san." Kiku spoke up after the heat left his face. "Why do you talk to your people so freely, and are so tentative around your fellow nations?" He thought a neutral topic would open Canada up to talk more. He really did want to be friends, and friends had to talk.

"W-well, I..." Matthew fidgetted and shrugged. "I guess I just... I'm shy... and w-well... sometimes Alfred makes fun of my accent... I guess I thought... everyone else would t-too..."

"I would not." Though Kiku could not deny it sounded amusing, it was also kind of cute, and not really something to make fun of. But he could see how any American would find it funny. Japan's accent, too, was a common target of ridicule among America's masses. Nevermind everyone in the world mocked the American accent behind his back... "I think only America is that immature. I like your accent." He smiled honestly.

"R-really?" Matthew smiled. No one ever said they liked his accent. No one really said they didn't... but still. "I-I like yours too." He blushed faintly. Now he just sounded dumb. Like he didn't have anything original to say. He brought his drink to his lips and sipped at it for a distraction.

Kiku smiled when Canada put his drink down. The boy had managed to get a small dot of whipped cream on his cheek and apparently didn't realize it, as he made no move to wipe it away. "Ano... Kanada-san..."

Matthew glanced up. "Hm?"

"Eto, you..." Kiku shook his head. "Here." He picked up a napkin and reached across the table, wiping the spot from Canada's face. The blonde blushed more at the action and Kiku quickly took his hand away. "Gomenasai..."

"I-it's ok..." Matthew stammered, looking to the window and frowning. "I-it's getting dark."

Kiku glanced out the window and noted that it was indeed getting dark. He sighed inwardly. Every time they got together after a meeting the day was already mostly over, as the meetings could take several hours. Japan glanced down at his cup of tea, tracing the rim with his index finger distractedly. "Perhaps we could meet on a day that isn't half gone." He suggested in a neutral tone, as if observing the weather.

Canada smiled and his countenance brightened. "I-I'd like that. You're really n-nice, and we've never t-talked much..."

"Hai. Well..." Kiku nodded and looked up. "I think we could be friends." He smiled.

"Y-you wanna be friends with me?" Matthew couldn't help but grin. No one ever talked to him, let alone wanted to be friends. If they did, they sure never informed him.

"Ano... I suppose that's what I meant. Hai. I want to be friends with you, Kanada-san." Japan smiled a little more, with an affirming nod. He didn't really have any friends himself. Greece, but he mostly slept and talked to his cats. And England was nice, but he was always busy. And America never let him get a word in edgeways. It was nice to have a friend who could simply spend time with him, and to talk with.

"I wanna be your friend too." Matthew replied brightly. He hadn't felt this warm inside since the last time America remembered his birthday. And that was a long, long time ago. "Y-you're like my first friend besides my brother." He mused aloud.

Kiku felt sad to learn he was Canada's only friend. Though he himself enjoyed being alone, he could tell how much the other hated solitude, and to live most of his life alone was a cruel fate for someone who liked company. People and nations are social beings, after all, and like most social creatures, they need others to survive. "I am glad to be your friend." He glanced up to see there weren't many people left in the cafe, only a man in another booth and some employees. "It is getting late. We should be getting back."

Matthew nodded and stood up, Japan following suit. He went to the counter and paid the bill before walking out the door with Japan. It was already snowing, flakes drifting down lazily. They got into Canada's car and he immediately turned the heater on. "Brr." It really sucked that he was sensitive to the cold. He loved it. Skiing, snowboarding, skating. But sometimes he got so cold he couldn't stand it.

The snowfall became more of a flurry as they got closer to the embassy, forcing Canada to use the windshield wipers. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped next to Japan's car. "Well, goodnight, Japan. It was nice hanging out with you."

"Goodnight, Kanada-san." Kiku replied with a very slight bow. He turned away, but hesitated before turning back, speaking up a little over the escalating wind and snow. "Eto, would you like to meet on Saturday? In... Tokyo, perhaps?" He wasn't even sure what they'd do, but he had four days to think of something.

"S-sure, I'll be there." Matthew said brightly, smiling. He tried not to act too excited that another nation was inviting him to his country just to hang out. "S-see you then."

"Hai, see you on Saturday." Kiku smiled back and waved as Canada drove away. He turned and got into his own car, starting it and sitting there for a moment, thoughtful. He pulled away and drove toward home. It wasn't too late to catch the plane, so he wouldn't need a hotel room. He reached for the heater and hesitated, deciding he wasn't really cold, and put his hand back on the wheel. He already felt warm enough inside...

**_Suggestions for future content welcome!_**


	3. AN: spam

**AN:**

**To the person sending repeated spam reviews to my account;**

**I know you're only one person, what you are doing is very rude, annoying, and disrespectful.**

**Please stop reviewing under fake names. Leave ONE review per chapter, this is breaking rules. You must stop.**

**If you keep placing reviews in this manner, I'll delete this fanfiction. And if possible, I'll have to report you. That's all I can say. Sorry.**


End file.
